mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Квадранты
thumb|304px|Сектора отношений Культура Троллейдовольна сложна в своем понимании для людей, но в ответ на это Эндрю Хасси просто троллит читателей, заставляя перечитывать эту статью СНОВА И СНОВА, СНОВА И СНОВА. Все это построено вокруг ряда сложнейших отношений. Как Каркат объясняет это Вриске, тролли действуют от двух эмоций: ненависть и жалость. This may have just been Karkat being himself, though; the other trolls seem to be capable of the full spectrum of emotion familiar to humans. It seems like both of these are necessary in troll society, although most of their social system remains obscure. Karkat also states that trolls sometimes experience "quadrant vacillation", which roughly translates to our human concept of "love triangles" except with more elements in the mix, thus making it more complicated. Чувства троллей разделены на четыре разновидности: *Matespritship, красные черви ( ) *Moirallegiance, бледно-розовые буби ( ) *Auspiticism, серые крести ( ) *Kismessisitude, черные пики (♠) Matespritship и moirallegiance относятся к группе красных чувств (redrom),это значит, что они вертятся вокруг более положительных эмоций. Auspiticism и kismesissitude, наоборот, относятся к группе черных чувству (blackrom), чиь эмоции относятся к более отрицательным. Matespriteship и kismessisitude являются более чувственными, похотливыми эмоциями. Moirallegiance и auspiticism - относятся к платонической взаимосвязи. Границы между этими секторами довольно прозрачны. Молодые тролли, как и люди, должны понимать разницу между ними и найти общий баланс. Все тролли Hivebent ещё юны, их смущает сложность отношений - в ряде случаев они не видят романтики в представленных секторах. Тролли не делятся - им чужда эта идея, когда дело заходит до взаимоотношений. Непета отслеживает все возможные красные чувства на своей Стене шипинга. Красные Чувства (Redrom) Они относятся к эмоциональному полушарию жалости и связаны с красным цветом. Они связаны с положительными эмоциями. Отношения мэйтспиритов/Красные черви thumb|Пример отношений - мэйтспирит Больше всего походящие на человеческую любовь. Мэйтспириты имеют сильную привязанность друг к другу - но исходя от психологии троллей. сюда же можно отнести и насильственной ухаживание, как при кизмесисе. Да и вообще, оба эти сектора неоднократно крутятся рядом. Это одно из похотливых отношений, при котором возможно воспроизведение своего рода (второй - это кизмесис). Сектор Мэйспирита известен как Красные черви. Папа и Мама Роуз были приведены в качестве примера, когда описывалось само отношение "мэйтспирит". Терминportmanteau - "mate" и "esprit" (живущий, с духом). Любовное спаривание происходит от древнегреческого - έρως (érōs) или " страстная\похотливая любовь". Известные мэйтспириты: *Каркат и Терези, из разговора и объятий. *Соллукс и Фефери, как показано . * Маркиза Фильера Майндфанг и Призыватель, как указано . Известные неразделенные мэйтспириты: *Эридан к Фефери. *Эридан к Каркату. *Каная к Вриске (Ранее, так как позже она говорит, что хочет "отказаться от этого нелепого увлечения") *Непета к Каркату *Вриска к Тавросу *Вриска к Николасу Кейджу *Таврос к Джейд *Эридан к Непете *Вриска к Канае, как сказано *Вриска к Джону *Гамзи к Тавросу, как сказано *Джек к PM, как сказано Чат-версия: <3 Отношения мойрэйл/Бледно-розовые буби thumb|Пример отношений - мойрэйл Moirallegiance просиходит между троллем и его "мойрэйлом" (Это одна из форм опеки, но это не просто "я твой бро навеки ага" - смотри комментарий Хасси. Троллю судьбой предначертано следить за своим мойрэйлом и держать под своей опекой. Despite the platonic appearance of this role (as we currently understand it) to us humans, trolls consider it a type of . Moirallegiance может принести своему партнеру умиротворение и спокойствие, что делает Непета для Эквиуса и Каркат для Гамзи. В нашем понимании (примерно) moirallegiance можно отнести к "любви к братьям и сестрам своим", то есть, никакого подтекста к страсти или размножению. Это один из платонических отношений, второй - аутспайтис. Эти чувства относятся к жалости, в то время как аутспайтис относится к ненависти. Moirallegiance означает "moira" (суждено) and "allegiance"(верность). Такие отношение близки к древнегреческому στοργή (storgē)или "как семья", "желание благо другому". Известные мойрэйлы: *Фефери и Эридан (Формально) *Непета и Эквиус *Каная и Вриска *Гамзи и Каркат *Draconian Dignitary и Джек Noir (Не подтверждено) *Рокси и Дирк (Не подтверждено) Чат-версия: <> Black Romance (Blackrom) These types fall under the hate hemisphere, and are associated with the color black. They are tied to strongly negative emotions. Auspistice/Ashen Quadrant thumb|Пример аутспайтиса An auspistice is a "facilitator" of some sort between two others, mediating interactions between them and keeping their relationship functional. Eridan said that he and Vriska would likely become kismesis if Kanaya did not intervene and auspistice for them, which hints at the relationship between the two mediated parties being similar to, but distinct from, a kismesis relationship. Andrew explains that if the mediator does a poor job or is uninterested in keeping the peace, the two might delve into more torrid emotions, as stated above. Without auspistices, widespread black infidelity is guaranteed. It is one of the two conciliatory relationships, the more platonic ones, the other being moirallegiance. Auspistice is a portmanteau of "auspicious" (fortunate, promising) and "armistice" (truce.) It may be analogous to the ancient Greek concept of αγάπη (agápē), or "selfless love," since the auspistice doesn't get anything out of this directly. Known auspisitices: *Kanaya between Eridan and Vriska. According to Eridan, Kanaya can be called upon frequently for this function, and he refers to her as "the vvillage twwo wwheel devvice wwhen it comes to auspisticing". *Kanaya between Vriska and Tavros. Yet it failed, because she was too worked up on her own feelings to grasp the situation and now it's all gone down the slime tube. *Almost John, between Terezi and Karkat, but this was averted. *Almost Terezi, between Sollux and Eridan, as implied by Alterniabound, had Sollux not rejected Eridan completely. *Feferi thought Eridan was trying to get her to auspisticize between him and Sollux as kismeses. *Nepeta believes Jade to be auspisticizing between Karkat's past and future selves * between and Spades Slick, as seen *Kanaya feels the compulsion to auspice between Gamzee and Karkat, however Karkat "paps"s her, stopping her as seen *The Courtyard Droll (apparently) between Liv Tyler and the Wizardly Vassal, . The text does say he "mediates between the two bickering parties" and to top it off, the eyepatch he makes for Liv Tyler is a club badge. Chat version: c3< (though o8< appears in Equius: Seek the highb100d.). Kismesissitude/Caliginous Quadrant ♠ thumb|Пример кизмесиса This is what a troll feels towards someone known as their kismesis. This is linked to hatred, and it is necessary that both parties feel hatred towards each other. Not any kind of hatred will do, since there is such a thing as platonic hatred amongst trolls (similar to the human concept of platonic love). In other words, kismesissitude seems to be based on a mix of hatred and sexual attraction. As it thrives on a rivalry between two trolls, defeating or killing your kismesis is discouraged, since obviously there wouldn't be a relationship anymore. It is one of the two concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being matespritship, and it has been shown that like with matespritship . Andrew says that the most appropriate human concept that is somewhat synonymous to kismessisitude would be "potent arch-rivalry". Kismesis is a portmanteau of "kismet" (fated) and "nemesis." Known kismesissitudes: *Jack and the Queen. Andrew stated "troll players could immediately place it as a dead ringer for kismesissitude." Even in the form of Snowman, the Black Queen continues to taunt Spades Slick. *Eridan and Vriska, although Vriska broke things off. *Karkat believes he might be his own kismesis. The only opponent he's ever really felt was strong enough against him was his past and future selves, who he has spent most of his recent time on Trollian arguing with, even after meeting the kids. According to Terezi, he has become obsessed with arguing with his past and future selves. *Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and Orphaner Dualscar, although Dualscar ends the relationship. Known unrequited kismesissitudes: *Eridan for Rose. He solicits her, citing what he perceives to be similarities between the two of them as reasons why they would make a good rivalry: noble blood and diabolical theatrics. She blows up his computer, which seems to only exacerbate his feelings towards her. *Karkat for John, as shown in . Over time though, the feeling changes to this human emotion called friendship. *Gamzee for Dave as shown (or perhaps Insane Clown Posse after seeing their video.) *Terezi and Vriska have developed a rivalry that several characters explicitly recognize as a potential kismessitude, including its appearance on Nepeta's Shipping wall. *Peregrine Mendicant for Bec Noir: After donning the White Queen's ring, PM can be seen with a <3< mark in response to Jack's apparent flushed feelings. *Terezi for Gamzee as shown , though whether the emotion survived Karkat's shooshing her has yet to be seen. Chat version: <3< (though <}< appears in Equius: Seek the highb100d.). Complex Relations Matesprit/Kismesis double reacharound It is not uncommon for two parties to flicker back and forth between the two concupiscent quadrants. Often one party will have red feelings while the other one has black feelings. This is however not a true quadrant of troll romance and thus one party will often adjust their feelings temporarily to match their partner's emotions. This sort of relationship volatility is one of the reasons why auspistice is an important part of troll romance. Possible matesprit/kismesis double reacharound pairs include: *Equius and Aradia. *Vriska for Tavros. *Jack Noir and Peregrine Mendicant. *Sollux for Gamzee (unrequited) Double reacharound pairs correspond with the ancient Greek concept of μανία (mania), or "highly volatile/obsessive love". Quadrant Vacillation Roughly translating to the human equivalent of a love triangle, it is also related to Matesprit/Kismesis double reacharounds. If a troll has both a Matesprit and a Kismesis, the relationships can swap around so that the Matesprit becomes the Kismesis and the Kismesis becomes the Matesprit. Possible Quadrant Vacillations include: *Karkat and Dave with Terezi (proposed by Karkat but currently rejected by Dave). Friendship A troll disease which spreads among groups if not carefully controlled. Equius says that in troll language, the word for friend is exactly the same as the word for enemy, even though both words are said separately in , which he has with Gamzee right afterwards. Friendship corresponds with the ancient Greek concept of φιλία (philía), or "love between peers," which humans inexplicably believe to be a good and powerful thing. As a prank, John refers to it as an emotion in a with Karkat, but (from Karkat's perspective, earlier from his own) insists that it is not. Aradiabot refers to Karkat as being her friend in Alterniabound. Relationships With Humans In trolling the kids' timeline, and despite Karkat's orders to troll with extreme predjudice, some of the trolls seem thumbto have developed feelings towards the kids, the only confirmed one being Karkat's failed kismessitude for John, but with moirallegiance-type feelings , shown by Kanaya for Rose. Also, Vriska has developed a crush on (presumed deceased) human action star Nicolas Cage (in reality, he became the Nick of Time), and used her intensified variation of the symbol for matespritship, <33333333, . She later if they ever meet. Terezi has also been shown being somewhat infatuated by Dave, though the outcome remains to be seen. Tavros admits to Jade that , However Jade tells him that they've only had a few conversations and that you need to know someone before you start having those kinds of feelings for them. Karkat also almost declares something to Jade, just before the events of Cascade. The kids have also been shown throughout their early childhood as wearing the quadrant signs: , and . This presumably leaves Rose with Clubs.